darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Range
A cooking range is an object used primarily to cook food via the Cooking skill. To cook raw food, simply use it on the range. Any food can be cooked on a range, except for special cases that need to be cooked on a fire using an iron spit. Players can also burn seaweed on a range to turn it into soda ash. All ranges have lower burn rate than fires, and the Cook-o-matic 25 range in Lumbridge Castle has an even lower burn rate for low-levelled foods. Foods which benefit from the decreased burn rate are listed in the cook-o-matic manual. However, this does not eliminate the player's risk of burning food, until the player has reached the necessary Cooking level not to burn. There are many other cooking areas that may be used as range, but do not have the name of "range". For example, the sulphur vents in the TzHaar City can be used as a range. Fireplaces can also be utilised to cook food (although there are some foods, such as raw potatoes, that you require a true range to cook and will burn on these cooking areas). Members may also build a variety of ranges, ovens and stoves in the Kitchen of their house. Ranges had a long unfixed problem, being that the player would cook the food at the coal gate rather than on the cooking pan. This is not a glitch but a logical issue. It was claimed to be fixed on 17 September 2009, but still has not been fixed at certain locations, namely Al Kharid. It is interesting to note that only the range at Lumbridge was free of that problem, but it should not indicate it is superior because characters cook at this range in the "correct" way. Locations Ranges are located in many other places than the areas mentioned below. They are marked on a player's minimap by the icon. Notable ranges are listed here. Players may also subsequently use burning logs to cook their food on. Free-to-play * Doris' house, directly west of the Edgeville's bank, the closest range to a bank for free players (although the player must re-open the door the the house every few minutes). * Al Kharid, south of the furnace, the second closest range to a bank for free players. * The Cook-o-matic 25 in the kitchen of Lumbridge Castle, the third closest range to a bank for free players. Requires the completion of the Cook's Assistant quest. * The Pick and Lute pub in in Taverley, behind Mess Sergeant Ramsey. * Upstairs in the Cook's Guild - must be above Cooking level 32 and wearing a chef's hat to enter. If all of the hard Varrock Tasks are completed, a bank inside the guild is accessible to members. * Kitchen of Varrock Castle. * In the upstairs apartment section of the Varrock Sword Shop. * Dororan and Gudrun's house, south of the Grand Exchange. * Several houses south of the Party Room (surrounding the central fountain) in Falador. * Port Sarim, south of Grum's Gold Exchange - useful if returning from Karamja to cook and bank high level fish like lobsters and swordfish in Draynor Village on F2P worlds. * Rimmington, in the house north of Hetty's house. * Draynor Manor, although very rarely used and almost inaccessible. * Bandit Camp, very inconvenient unless the player is making pizza. * Upstairs in Oziach's Armour and the general store in Edgeville. * Daemonheim, within various dungeons (which requires branches to be placed inside to be lit). Pay-to-play Sulphur vents/Sulphur pit Sulphur vents were small, round holes in volcanic rock from which hot sulphur and gases rose. They were found only in the TzHaar City. They were used to cook food on. One was located relatively close to the bank, making cooking fast. Oddly, when the player was cooking on one, he/she copied the movement that he/she used for cooking on a fire although the vent had a lower burning rate than a normal range. NOTE: Using potatoes on sulphur vents always resulted in burning the potato. With the remodeling of the TzHaar City, all Sulphur vents have been removed, a Sulphur pit which functions as a range can now be found in the city (marked by a range icon in the map). Category:Cooking